Little Soldier Boy
by ClockworkCaptain
Summary: Lu Ten finally comes home after begin thought dead.


Promps: Hakoda, "It can't be… It's been so long...", 1,000 years by Christina Perri,

Someone returning to their family after they were thought dead

Words approximately: 1464

Little Solider Boy

It was 7:30 pm, when the air ship for the fire nation was scheduled to take flight. Hakoda of the Water Tribe, worn from the rough days travel to the port, boarded the small ship and made his way to the back where a Fire Nation man sat with who he guessed was his son. The stranger seemed friendly enough, so Hakoda sat down across from him. Hakoda looked out the window and sighed. It was going to be a long ride so he might as well try to make friends.

"So, have you ever been to the Fire Nation?" The chief asked cheerfully.

The man nodded. "Yeah, I grew up there. Haven't been there for a long time." He patted his son's shoulder. "It's Atem's first time to the Fire Nation, however." The little boy with Fire Nation features and blue eyes looked up and smiled. "He's really excited."

"Ah." Hakoda nodded. "So why are you going there now?"

"To see family." The stranger answered simply and they were quiet for a long time. The child soon drifted off to sleep.

Hakoda looked the man up and down, he wasn't very old but the war had added more years to him. He was clearly Fire Nation but hadn't lived like one for a long time from the looks of him. He had callused hands and black hair pulled back in a braid not a "top knot". He wore Fire Nation clothes, but they looked very new and clashed with his rugged face.

"You look like a man with a story." Hakoda said at last finding the quiet just a little too uncomfortable.

"Yeah, well that's an understatement." The man sat back. "You know that family I'm going to go see?"

"Yes."  
"They think I'm dead, have for I don't know how many years now."

Hakoda nodded. "Well, I bet that is quite the story. Would you like to share it?"

He nodded. "Might be good to tell someone before I tell them, you know for practice."

Hakoda nodded. "Ok. Well I'm all ears."

"I was a soldier in the Fire Nation army. Shot through the chest in battle, the doctors thought me dead. Then while lying in the grave I took a breath and was saved. They pulled me from the ground and didn't ask for my name just sent me from the walls of Ba Sing Say to a ship headed for home. No one really cared when the ship was sunk in the Serpent's Pass. We were just tallies on a casualty report.

"The waves tired to swallow me up like the others but a sea goddess saved me. She was far from home taken by slavers of her own country. The woman who saved me was named Belle. She asked me, begged me, to help her get home, a swampy area in the western part of the Earth Kingdom. I agreed and we traveled across the land, we kept away from big cities and armies of either side until we got to her home in the swamp. They tried to drown me when I first got there but my Belle saved me from a watery grave. She became my lover and then my wife. At night I lie with my blue-eyed goddess and in the day keep her safe from the people I once called kinsmen." The man sighed. "But all too soon my Belle was gone, leaving behind only a small bundle in my arms."

"That must have been hard for you." Hakoda noted.

The man nodded. "Yeah, my heart used to ache so much for her, every time I heard my son cry. I was afraid that after she died, I would be expelled from the tribe but they let me stay as one of them. It became home to me."

"Then why did you leave?"

The man shrugged. "I'm worried that the peace won't last and this will be the only chance I have to see my family and introduce them to Atem."

Hakoda nodded, "Makes sense."

"Yeah, I just hope my family will believe me." He pulled a chain with a dragon pendant. "This should prove me identity but I'm worried they'll be angry with me. I was gone for so long, I've probably caused them intense pain."

Hakoda sighed. "Well, I wish you luck with your family."

The man gave a weary smile. "Thanks."

Hakoda held out his hand. "I'm Chief Hakoda by the way."

The other man shook it. "Lu Ten, it was nice meeting you."

"Same." Hakoda sat back. "So how much longer is this trip?"

"I think it's five more hours." Lu Ten looked over at Atem who was just waking up. "And look who's decided to join us."

.o.

It was raining when Lu Ten walked off the air ship and took his first steps on Fire Nation soil in years. He tried his best to keep Atem warm and dry as they made their way to the palace, flashing Lu Ten's pendent whenever needed. They were shown to a large parlor and told to wait while someone from the royal family was alerted. Lu Ten looked at the clock, it was so late and he wondered how long Atem was going to last before falling asleep again.

Atem set his head on the pillow and sighed. "Daddy can you sing me a lullaby? I want to take a nap."

Lu Ten nodded and sat down next to his son. "Sure, do you have a particular one for me to sing?"

"Sing mommy's favorite."

"Ok, I can do that." He patted Atem's back.

" _Time stands still_

 _Beauty in all she is_

 _I will be brave_

 _I will not let anything take away_

 _What's standing in front of me_

 _Every breath_

 _Every hour has come to this_

 _One step closer_

 _I have died every day waiting for you_

 _Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you_

 _For a thousand years_

 _I'll love you for a thousand more"_

Lu Ten looked down at his sleeping son and prayed that this had been a good decision. He made a note of the room's layout should he need to escape quickly with his precious son in tow.

.o.

Uncle Iroh sat in the palace waiting for nothing in particular when a guard came in to the room looking quiet ruffled.

"There is someone here to see you Sir." Was all he said before handing Iroh a pendant and walking out of the room.

The old general looked at the small peace of gold in his hands. A red dragon etched into the soft metal. Memories of a life he had had a lifetime ago came back to him like phantoms floating in the dust. He recalled a young man's face smiling, holding up the necklace.

" _Thanks daddy! It will be my favorite pendant forever!" The boy put the gold chain around his neck. "I'll never take it off. I promise."_

Iroh walked slowly down the hall unsure whether he wanted to run towards where the stranger waited or away. He tried not to let his hopes sore or scare him away. He looked surprised when he was suddenly standing before a single set of doors. He clutched the necklace close to his chest. ""It can't be… It's been so long..."Taking a big breath he opened the doors and walked in.

.o.

Lu Ten looked up and saw his father walk in, face in disbelief.

"You came home," The older man walked slowly towards him, "You're really here right? You're not a phantom."

"Yeah, I'm here." Lu Ten smiled. "I've finally come home, I'm sorry I've been gone so long."

Iroh pulled his son close in an embrace. "I forgive you. Oh, my son, I'm so happy you came home. I-I thought you were dead, I thought the next time-" He turns wiping his face and sees Atem sleeping on the sofa. He looks up at me. "Is that?"

"Your grandson." Lu ten answered. "I named him Atem after his mother's father."

"I see." Iroh was quite for a moment. "Why did you come back?"

"I wanted to make sure the war was over, that my cousin was a good man who would keep our nation at peace with the other nations of the world." Lu ten looked him in the eye before looking away. "Again, I am sorry I took so long to get home. If you can't forgive me I understand but when Ozai became Fire Lord I thought you had been killed."

Iroh pulled his son into another hug. "You are forgiven, but I will want to know where you have been all this time." He pointed to Atem. "And where he came from."

Luten nodded and smiled. "I think, I can do that."

A/N: thanks for reading! Comment if you feel so compelled! ~C.C.


End file.
